With the developing of technology, personal consumer electronics such as smartphones become more and more feature-rich. Though the smartphone has many options and functional capabilities available to a user, it need a battery having a lager capacity, otherwise the power of the battery in the smartphone can be used up quickly, which means the battery can't supply a life time long enough. So a rechargeable battery charging for the smartphone in emergency came into being.
A traditional power supply is separated with the smartphone, and the power supply is connected to the smartphone only when it is used, which takes inconvenience to carry the power supply. On the other hand, the exterior of the smartphone becomes more and more exquisite, electronic assemblys of the smartphone become more and more precision, and the smartphone becomes more and more feature-rich. For preventing the shell of the smartphone from scratching while using, and mitigating an influence of an external shock, a protective sleeve for the smartphone is needed. But the protective sleeve can't charge a mobile terminal such as the smartphone, because there is not power supply in the protective sleeve. On the other hand, a mobile power supply or a standby power supply can't protect the smartphone in general. And the mobile power supply and the standby power need to be connected by a cable while using, which takes inconvenience to use and carry the power supply. At present, many of the smartphones have custom protocol ports, when importing/exporting the data or charging the smartphone, we need a cable having a dedicated port in general, which takes inconvenience to use the smartphone.